New Black Gold
New Black Gold is a song by Miracle of Sound, which later on took on the cover by SpaceAGE in Japan, and was made popular by SpaceAGE. Originally recorded in 2012, the original video was posted on July 20th, 2012 and now has 507,038 views on YouTube as of 2015. As the song was redone over 3 times, the song eventually became a sleeper hit across the gaming community. However, it was not until SpaceAGE that the song became popular, and served to bring attention to the world of human enhancement technologies. The song became a popular hit and skyrocketed the band to success. Plot '''NOTE: '''This plot description only applies to the SpaceAGE version, not the original version. The video starts out with a man laying on what appears to be a hospital bed, suffering severe injuries. However, as the background can tell, this is not a hospital in our time. It is a hospital in an unspecified date in a cyberpunk future. However, once brought into the operating table, they begin to slowly, gradually rebuild him. The man goes through vivid memories of his past life, as he transitions from flesh to machine. In the process, the video flashes to several events of 2015 depicting human modification technologies, and the implications it has leading up to that future. At the end of the video, he is shown in a window, weeks following the surgery. Rebuilt. Part man, part machine. However, the question remains: Is he human? Is he more than human? Or is he less than human? Lyrics Romaji Lyrics= Meihaku na neongurō wa kono tōri o terashi masu korera no hito jōki, ase to omoi atsu sa no naka de kokyū shi masu haiteku dai seidō ga jōshō shi, idai na kyōkoku ni ochi masu mashin de kami? ni kyodai sentō arata ni kōchiku sare ta koware ta karada supiritto wa futatsu ni hikisakare, nokori masu kinzoku fingagurippu watashi no kokoro totemo tsumetai desu dorei ni kaseki nenryō seiji nimaijita subete no idai na shōhin ga hanbai sare te i masu atarashii kuroi kin no dorei wa, watashi no hifu no shita ni hāto bīto ga ari masu uchi no kakusare ta hito no tame ni watashi no denki no tamashī o kensaku anata no himitsu no kagaku wa shizen no zankoku na hōritsu o seifuku shi masu shikashi, anata no waiyā no uchigawa hyaku man chimei kekkan o uso watashi wa, hanikamu naibu no yume erekutorikku suimin watashi wa hifu to kuromu no watashi no haibu no uchigawa ni ikitsuzuke masu arata ni kōchiku sare ta koware ta karada supiritto wa futatsu ni hikisakare, nokori masu kinzoku fingagurippu watashi no kokoro totemo tsumetai desu dorei ni kaseki nenryō seiji nimaijita subete no idai na shōhin ga hanbai sare te i masu atarashii kuroi kin no dorei wa, watashi no hifu no shita ni hāto bīto ga ari masu uchi no kakusare ta hito no tame ni watashi no denki no tamashī o kensaku atarashii kuroi kin no dorei wa, watashi no hifu no shita ni hāto bīto ga ari masu arata ni kōchiku sare ta koware ta karada supiritto wa futatsu ni hikisakare, nokori masu ... |-|Kanji Lyrics= 明白なネオングローはこの通りを照らします これらのヒト蒸気、汗と重い暑さの中で呼吸します ハイテク大聖堂が上昇し、偉大な峡谷に落ちます マシンで神々に巨大尖塔 新たに構築された壊れた体 スピリットは二つに引き裂かれ、残ります 金属フィンガグリップ私の心とても冷たいです 奴隷に化石燃料 政治二枚舌 すべての偉大な商品が販売されています 新しい黒い金の奴隷は、私の皮膚の下にハートビートがあります 内の隠された人のために私の電気の魂を検索 あなたの秘密の科学は自然の残酷な法律を征服します しかし、あなたのワイヤーの内側百万致命欠陥をうそ 私は、ハニカム内部の夢エレクトリック睡眠 私は皮膚とクロムの私のハイブの内側に生き続けます 新たに構築された壊れた体 スピリットは二つに引き裂かれ、残ります 金属フィンガグリップ私の心とても冷たいです 奴隷に化石燃料 政治二枚舌 すべての偉大な商品が販売されています 新しい黒い金の奴隷は、私の皮膚の下にハートビートがあります 内の隠された人のために私の電気の魂を検索 新しい黒い金の奴隷は、私の皮膚の下にハートビートがあります 新たに構築された壊れた体 スピリットは二つに引き裂かれ、残ります... |-|English Lyrics= A glaring neon glow illuminates this street Breathe in these human vapors, sweat and heavy heat Hi-tech cathedrals rise and fall in great ravines Colossal steeples to the gods in the machines Broken body built anew Spirit lingers, torn in two Metal fingers grip my heart so cold Fossil fuels to slavery Political duplicity Every great commodity's been sold Slave to the new black gold, there's a heartbeat under my skin Search my electric soul for the hidden man within Your secret science conquers nature's cruel laws But inside your wires lie a million mortal flaws Electric sleep I dream inside my honeycomb I stay alive inside my hive of skin and chrome Broken body built anew Spirit lingers, torn in two Metal fingers grip my heart so cold Fossil fuels to slavery Political duplicity Every great commodity's been sold Slave to the new black gold, there's a heartbeat under my skin Search my electric soul for the hidden man within Slave to the new black gold, there's a heartbeat under my skin Broken body built anew Spirit lingers, torn in two... Category:Songs